


der Doppelgänger

by TwilightKnight17



Series: Persona Kink Meme [9]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Selfcest, wow it's the first time I've tagged something as Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: It's strange how being the same person doesn't necessarily mean that you're identical.





	der Doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I hadn't posted this yet. This isn't my favorite, but I've given up trying to edit it.
> 
> Let's just say I still have a fraction of hope for how the anime version is going to go.
> 
> Original prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=738785#cmt738785
> 
> "Selfcest - Thats all I want Ren/Akira selfcest."

There were weirder things to be doing with one's time than kissing one's doppelganger on a plush lounge in a fantasy castle surrounded by sunrise and rainclouds. Summoning the high lord of demons to kill a god on Christmas Eve was probably going to be the lifetime holder of the title of Weirdest Thing. But this was pretty strange.

Akira Kurusu met the doppelgänger as they'd both been exploring the castle. Neither knew where they were or how they'd gotten there, but they weren't in their thief gear, so it either wasn't a Palace, or the Palace ruler trusted them.

His twin's name was Ren, though. Ren Amamiya. And there was nothing immediately apparent that explained why they had different names. Certainly, after talking, they'd realized that their lives hadn't wandered down perfectly identical paths, but it still offered no explanations for such a drastic difference in names, if they were each other.

Fortunately, it didn't matter much in the end.

"I'm going to assume you've had that dream, then?" Ren asked when they separated to breathe, his cheeks flushed.

"The one where I'm making out with my shadow?" Akira replied, sickle-smirk wide in the faint light from the windows. "Yeah. Bonus points if he's dressed as Joker." He stayed close enough for Ren's breath to fan over his lips, running his tongue over his own. "I'm guessing you're okay with this, then?"

"Definitely." Ren bit his lip. "Although, how far...?"

Akira leaned in to press his lips to the curve of Ren's jaw. "I'm not a virgin, if that's what you're asking."

Ren sighed softly, fingers twisted into Akira's shirt to keep him close. "Well, neither am I, technically."

"Technically?" Akira laughed, nipping his earlobe. "What's 'technically'?"

"Well..." Ren reached up, tugging experimentally at Akira's hair. He knew that he liked people playing with his hair, and if the content sound huffed against his ear was any indication, so did his counterpart. "Blowjobs and handjobs count, right?"

"Hm. Another difference." Akira nuzzled into his hands. "I've gone all the way."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "With who?"

"Yusuke."

"Really?" Ren yelped, sitting back to look at him in surprise. "Our Yusuke?"

Akira shrugged. "Do you know another Yusuke that I don't?"

"Well, no..." Ren mumbled. "But that's...really not what I was expecting."

"Who did you sleep with, then?" Akira asked, tugging gently at the hem of his shirt.

Ren lifted his arms, letting Akira pull the shirt over his head. "Goro," he said. "He's...sweet, in private. I really like him."

"...did our timelines play out the same way in that respect?" Akira asked tentatively as he tossed the shirt aside.

"You mean the stuff with Black Mask? I know it was him." Ren went after Akira's shirt in return, and when they were both bare from the waist up, he ran his hands down his doppelgänger's chest. There was a scar on Akira's side, and he traced it curiously with a fingertip. "So we're really not identical. We're the same person, but somehow, we're not identical."

Akira leaned in to kiss a mark on his collarbone. "That one's from the Casino," he explained in-between soft kisses to the base of his neck. "I doubt glass shatters the same way, even if it's the same person crashing through it." He ran a hand down Ren's chest thoughtfully. "I bet you have one too, somewhere else."

Ren didn't resist as Akira shifted him, hands warm against his skin as he searched. He found the scar on Ren's back, a ragged, pale line over his ribs, and ran a finger down it to feel his counterpart shiver. "So," he said conversationally, reaching for Ren's belt, "tell me about Akechi."

"There's not much to tell..." Ren said, eyes fixed on Akira's hands.

"He never struck me as the sort that would worry about going slow when it came to sex. C'mon, is he that shy?" Akira pushed Ren back gently on the lounge, pulling the belt from the loops and tossing it aside. "Or maybe it's you?"

Ren turned red. "I... We both...are..." He flustered, and Akira grinned. 

To Ren's surprise, his twin leaned down and kissed him warmly and then settled beside him. Akira pulled him in close and ran a hand down his back. "It'd be mean if I stole that from Akechi, wouldn't it?" he chuckled. "It's so weird knowing that we're so different, even though we're the same person." He twisted his fingers into Ren's hair and tugged gently on the curls, watching him arch his neck needily. Ren was clearly hard against him, and he was sure his own arousal was equally evident.

"You're not gonna leave me like this, though," Ren objected, nosing at his neck. When Akira laughed, Ren bit him, and he shivered and laughed even harder.

"Of course not," he said, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of Ren's pants. "Off."

It made him shudder when Akira stripped him and then kicked off his own pants. They pressed close, exploring other scars and testing whether they shared the same sensitive spots, and then Akira curled a hand around both of their cocks and stroked with a practiced hand.

"Oh...!" Ren clung to his shoulders, a startled moan escaping at the friction. His hips twitched involuntarily, seeking more pleasure, and Akira rubbed his thumb delicately over the heads. It shouldn't feel so good, being touched like this by someone that was essentially him, but Ren couldn't bring himself to care, his hold on Akira's shoulder's never faltering. It was like masturbation, wasn't it? 

Akira moaned in response when Ren's nails scraped lightly against the nape of his neck, and his grip tightened reflexively, causing both of them to shiver. Ren leaned up to press their lips together with a desperate noise.

"Please," he whined, and Akira shifted, pulling his twin to straddle his lap before curling his hand around them again. The new position let Ren rock his hips freely, and Akira met each grind with a thrust of his own, his grip slick with their combined precum.

They came within seconds of each other, and Ren stretched out on top of Akira, his breath hot and uneven against his neck as he shivered with aftershocks. Akira just hugged him close, running a hand up his back languidly. "Your Goro's a lucky guy," he murmured, and Ren nodded against his collarbone, a pleased hum escaping at the petting. Akira knew he couldn't tell Ren what had happened to his own Goro; it would only upset him, and Akira really did wish them the best, even if things hadn't worked out that way for him.

Eventually they had to get dressed, knowing they couldn't stay in the castle forever, beautiful as it was. It was the perfect space for the two of them, but Reality was waiting.

"Maybe I'll see you again," Ren said, just before they parted ways. They had come in through opposite entrances, and would have to leave the same way.

"Maybe," Akira said, pulling him in for a final kiss. He took his time, savoring the opportunity just in case this was a one-time thing, and then pulled away and smiled. "If not, I really do wish you and Akechi the best."

"Same to you and Yusuke." Ren smiled, and with a final wave, turned away.

Akira watched him go, then headed for his own exit with a smile. It was good to know that his counterpart was happy. Even if they never figured out what this place was, it had been a fun experience. He had concrete proof he was a good kisser now, after all!

And maybe one day he could figure out how to bring Yusuke. A double date might be...entertaining.


End file.
